All Is Well
by Uchiha Saija
Summary: At the age of 30, Itachi is already blind. But all is well. All is well. Or so he thought.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

 **Guide** :

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Author's note** : I could not sleep so I ended up writing this but now I'm sleepy so goodnight. 😂

...

When one sensory organ stops or fails to function, the others make up for its absence. Like how he became more aware of the subtle differences of flavors against his tongue or how he could easily decipher the sound that one person's foot makes against the wooden floor of the Uchiha mansion from another or how he became more attuned in predicting rain through the touch of the morning breeze against his bare pale skin. He is blind but he can still perfectly see the world through his ears, his nose, his tongue, his lips and his skin. So when people treat him like a useless burden he can't help but wonder on who really is blind. Is it him or the people with two perfectly functional pair of eyes but can't see his situation clearly?

His eyes, he lost them two years ago at the young age of 28 to a hereditary disease that plague all the first-born Uchihas. But that was not his greatest loss. He lost his mother when he was 5 years old shortly after she gave birth to his only brother. He lost his father to work after his mother's death. He lost his brother after his father decided that his younger brother killed his mother.

But all is well. All is well. He is alive. He has a job: he writes novels. Well he doesn't really write them. He records his stories and his editor would come and do the rest. He also has a house all to himself. He memorized every nook and cranny of the first floor: his entire world. He knows where everything is and the hired help makes sure that everything is where the Uchiha knows where everything is. The hired help would come at 5am and would leave at 9am everyday.

All is indeed well. He is living a static but good life.

Every morning he would wake up at 5am; a routine which has been engraved to his body clock. He would then take a bath and get dress up for the day. Then he leaves his room and head for the porch where he would spend his early morning listening to his surroundings until the hired help comes to serve his breakfast on the porch table. After his meal, he would go to his study and "write" until the 12 noon alarm sounds. He would proceed to the dining hall and eat what the hired help left on his designated space of the dining table. He will then make a short trip to the kitchen to deliver the used plate and utensils. Next, he would be in the living room listening to his favorite classical music. He would lie in the couch and wait for the next alarm that would tell him it is already 3 in the afternoon. He would go back to his study and work. At 6pm, he would be in the kitchen, eating the food left in the microwave oven after reheating whatever is in there. His last stop before he goes back to his room to retire would be the grand piano which is 10 Itachi steps to the left of the couch. Itachi would play the instrument until he feels sleepy.

And the same routine will be played on replay the next day except on Saturdays when the editor would come and the two Wednesdays in a month when his doctor would conduct a regular check-up.

All is well until a foreign stomp greeted him as he was on his way to the porch one Sunday morning. He halted and turn toward the direction where unfamiliar sound came.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a voice as cold as ice.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha. I am Naruto Uzumaki." Answered the intruder in a loud voice.

"Who are you?" He demanded once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Sir!" Replied the idiot in a much louder voice.

"I am blind, not deaf. What are you doing in my house?" He answered in a much colder tone that could freeze anyone dead.

"Oh! Sorry! Granny Anko was not feeling well this past few days and yesterday she was brought to the hospital and the doctor advised her to rest. Then Uncle Genma, Granny Anko's youngest brother, who is 14 years younger than her, went to my house. You see I live next to them and I am really close with the siblings. He told me about what happened to Granny Anko..."

 _'Apparently my voice is not cold enough to freeze his mouth shut.'_

"Okay I get it." Itachi interrupted the chatterbox.

"Yeah, yeah. So apparently Granny Anko collapsed and Uncle Genma was told that Granny Anko should really rest and to make sure that she'd rest-"

Itachi raised his right hand and the human parrot finally stopped talking.

"You are her temporary replacement." Itachi patiently summarized the Uzumaki's answer.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. You see I really like those two and Uncle Genma went to see me last night..."

Itachi has never felt this way before. Itachi badly wants to see at the moment so he could go near the most annoying and most talkative person he ever met to beat the daylights out of him and regain the peace and serenity of his morning.

But Itachi just walked out and proceeded to his earlier destination. To his utmost dismay, the chatterbox followed him.

"Breakfast in 20 minutes."

"Oh yes, yes of course. What do you want to eat? You know I know how to..."

Itachi in despair facepalms himself and mentally assured himself that all is well.

At 7am, Itachi, after an early morning battle of wits, finally had his breakfast. The food was great but the cook was not. Itachi, for the first time in his life, wanted to yell: to make the cheerful Uzumaki shut up even just for a good 10 minutes. But Itachi did not. Itachi Uchiha will never yell nor shout. Itachi is cool with everything. He was cool when he was told that his eyesight would be lost one day. He was cool when his girlfriend left him as soon as she learned about his fate. He was cool when his so-called friends disappeared from his life when he lost his eyes.

Itachi figured that he should just go to his study and "write" but not even ten minutes passed and he could hear the now familiar heavy stomps nearing his study. Without much hesitation the chatterbox started chatting again.

 _'All is well. All is well_.' Itachi chanted in his mind. _'He'd be gone by 9.'_

But Itachi was wrong. Naruto Uzumaki, the human parrot chatterbox, stayed until evening and left only when Itachi bid goodnight.

 _'All is well. All is well_.' Itachi chanted in his mind. ' _He'd be gone soon.:_

But Itachi was wrong. Anko officially resigned and Itachi has no other choice but the more than willing Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mr. Uchiha, what do you want for breakfast?'

"Mr. Uchiha, there is a meteor shower tomorrow at 10am. But we won't see it of course."

"Mr. Uchiha, how old are you?"

"Mr. Uchiha, do you want to eat ramen?"

"Mr. Uchiha, do you want me to read you a book?"

"Mr. Uchiha, there was an old lady selling pink tomatoes."

"Mr. Uchiha, did you know that two parallel lines will never meet?"

"Mr. Uchiha, do you know the Carpenters?"

"Mr. Uchiha, what time do you usually sleep?"

"Mr. Uchiha, can I borrow a pen?"

"Mr. Uchiha, my neighbor's pig gave birth to 4 piglets."

"Mr. Uchiha, can you hand me the remote?"

Naruto Uzumaki, blond, 25 years old, dismissed chef for insubordination, has a lot of things to ask and say, and in the past one and a half month, Itachi discovered that the best and safest response to his every statement and query is a simple "hn". Naruto would interpret it as a yes but Itachi doesn't care anymore. Itachi only wants nothing more than his peace and quiet.

 _'All is well. All is well_.' Itachi tried to reassure himself.

But Itachi was damn wrong. Naruto Uzumaki, his personal chef and house help, asked one very simple question one fine morning. One which Itachi answered with an automated "hn" even before he understood Naruto's question.

"Thank you very much Mr. Uchiha. I will start moving my stuff here immediately." Itachi heard the blond run off to somewhere and there was a deafening silence.

Itachi closed his eyes and tried to recall the question. When he did, all he could do was massage his temple.

 _"Mr. Uchiha, I am here most of the time and I'm only at my place to sleep. I was wondering if I could be a stay-in help instead so I can save the money intended for my rent? Don't you think it's more practical and more beneficial?"_


End file.
